


Play Ball

by Perv_Melon



Series: I'll spend all my 9 lives with You [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HUMAN!YASSEN, IGNORING RR, KITTY!ALEX, NOPE SO HARD, Short, So sorry for OOC, THNIS IS YOURS FAULT FANDOM, WRITE STORIES, funny kitties, sorry for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perv_Melon/pseuds/Perv_Melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex meets Play ball for Hamsters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Ball

It was 8 p.m and Yassen put the play ball filled with cat-food on the floor waiting for naughty little kitten to come to feed but mainly become friendly with it's new toy.

"Chiii~"

After few minutes of silence Assassin left to make himself a dinner. Laud yapping stopped him in a middle of cutting a carrot and he went to look for the source of the noise. Unconsciously he walked as quietly as he could, using the balls of his feet and soft carpet in his advantage. Scene that welcomed him at the door was simply hilarious. He caught a glimpse of pink ball cleaned from cat-food and now with cat in it bouncing across the room. Small golden kitten fell out of the ball but threw himself head-first back in. The ball did not wait for small back feet to get in and tilted down so cat fell out again. With High-pitched squeak Yassen't favorite and only ball of fur stuffed itself into small play ball for hamsters. Unfortunately for the kitten the ball toy did not stay on place and kept rolling around forcing at least a part of it out. The somali cub was small and golden fur with randomly placed light yellow streaks was long and fluffy as of a baby soft toy.

When the fuzzy head ended up on the floor it froze as cat saw Yassen stand at the door, small smile playing on his lips and, hands folded.

"Alex?" Assassin chucked and called cat quietly watched him, black of it's eyes wide and dark like a night. Yassen took a step closer but Alex shot out racing into main bed-room most probably under the covers in a bed where Yassen found him whenever a bad storm hit the town or bad dreams happened to either of them.  
Bed was high and he never found out how the kitten gets in every time, but he didn't really care, careful bites of small but sharp "fangs" calmed him down and feeling of harsh, wet and wee little tongue licking his face or hair sprayed with virgin oil, which were Alex's favorite even tho he continued to cough up hairballs for another two days, made him smile.

"Yaaa" Another muffled attempt of mnau came from the bedroom and man still standing at the door could only raise an eyebrow in question. Stupid little cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! I'm back and again without Beta. So again and again I'm so sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I found out kittens are the cutest thing ever and … that I kinda fell in love with them. ;) Thank you for reading :)


End file.
